New Addition
New Addition 'is the finale of Season 3 of Super Humans (Series). Plot The whole family is put in danger when a villain returns; Kimberly may have the biggest problem. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie Smith * Kimberly Black * Becky Smith Recurring Characters * Chris Carty * Abbi Black * Steve Transcript ''(Flashback) 'Mateo: '''I want Mike out of my persona reality. ''( Mike appears ) 'Mike: '''I’m free! '''Mateo: '''Did it work? '''Mike: '''It worked! But as of today Mateo, you are no longer the chosen one! '''Mateo: '''What! ''(Flashback ends) 'Mateo: '''What do you mean, I’m not the chosen one. '''Mike: '''Well as you know when a new child becomes part of the family. The chosen one loses their power but still can get them back. '''Mateo: '''I know but if you haven’t noticed, my parents are having another child. '''Kimberly: '''Actually we are. '''Mateo: '''What! How! This is impossible! '''Harwell: '''It’s not! '''Mateo: '''Okay, joke is over! '''Karrie: '''Mateo, this doesn’t seem to be a joke. '''Mateo: '''It has to be, no way are my parents having another child! '''Kimberly: '''It’s a girl by the way. '''Harwell: '''We are naming her Abi. '''Mateo: '''When did this happen! '''Harwell: '''We decided to have a baby before I left to the academy. '''Mateo: '''So you decide that you should have a baby without telling me! Especially after I was in danger. '''Kimberly: '''Mateo, why don’t you just appreciate your new sister! You are going to be the one who has to take care of her. '''Mateo: '''Me! I’m not the one who decided to screw around and have a child. '''Kimberly: '''That is enough Mateo! '''Harwell: '''This is a family matter! '''Mike: '''Well I’ll let you guys hash things out. ''( Mike disappears ) 'Karrie: '''Mateo, let’s go! '''Mateo: '''You know what! No! I’m tired of listening to them. ''( Mateo throws an energy blast at Harwell ) 'Kimberly: '''Harwell! Mateo you are going to be in so much trouble. '''Mateo: '''I don’t care! Everyone has left me when I needed the help the most. '''Kimberly: '''I stayed! I helped! '''Mateo: '''I returned the favor! ''( Groans ) 'Kimberly: '''My water just broke! '''Mateo: '''Not going to work, Mom! '''Karrie: '''I don’t think she is playing! ''( Kimberly falls on the ground ) 'Mateo: '''Mom! '''Karrie: '''We need to take her to the hospital! ''( Ken walks into the house ) 'Ken: '''I’m Home! '''Karrie: '''Not now, Ken! '''Ken: '''Thanks for the welcome home gift. … '''Doctor Steve: '''Your mom seems to be having her baby right now. '''Mateo: '''Now! I’m not ready! '''Karrie: '''Cut it out! You look fine. '''Doctor Steve: '''Dating? '''Mateo: '''Yeah— '''Doctor Steve: '''Not too hard to tell. '''Mateo: '''I know right! '''Karrie: '''Mateo that was an insult. '''Mateo: '''Oh, jerk! '''Doctor Steve: '''Anyways I am going to need you two to leave the room. I’m going to be taking the baby out. '''Mateo: '''I can stay—I mean I am her son. '''Doctor: '''Sorry even if you are only the husband can be in the room. '''Mateo: '''Fine! Whatever you say, DS. '''Karrie: '''Or should I say Doc! '''Doctor Steve: '''You’re jokes are corny and lame! Now Get Out! … ''( Illusion ) 'Harwell: '''Where am I? '''Chris: '''In your living room. '''Harwell: '''Chris? I killed you! '''Chris: '''But you didn’t, I faked my own death and now it’s time for me to kill you! '''Harwell: '''No! Don’t, I can’t use my powers! '''Chris: '''That’s because I took them. '''Harwell: '''What about my family? '''Chris: '''They’re dead! Can’t you see! ''( Dead bodies on the floor ) 'Harwell: '''You monster! You’ll regret that! '''Chris: '''Don’t even try to use your powers once you do your guts will be on the wall! '''Harwell: '''You won! What do you want! '''Chris: '''You dead! ''( Harwell’s head comes off ) ( Illusion ends ) '''Harwell: ''( Breathe of air ) Kimberly! Mateo! You are so much trouble! How could he get that much power! … '''Doctor Steve: '''Mateo, meet your new baby sister! '''Mateo: '''Abbi! Mom, I’m sorry for yelling at you. I’m still mad at dad though. '''Kimberly: '''It’s okay, Mateo. You need to talk to him. ''( Harwell walks in ) Harwell: 'No, he doesn’t need to apologies. Mateo, you are being kicked out of the house. '''Mateo: '''You can’t kick me out of the house! I need to be there for my new sister. '''Harwell: '''Well sadly we got it taken it care of. '''Mateo: '''So I won’t be in my own sister life. I can’t support my own mother. I’m actually glad I’m moving out. Adios! ''( Mateo leaves the room ) 'Kimberly: '''You shouldn’t have done that. '''Harwell: '''I don’t care, Kim. He is become a true Chosen one jerk. '''Kimberly: '''That only comes to random chosen ones. '''Harwell: '''Well I guess he is one of them. He needs to be disciplined. … '''Mateo: '''I’m almost done packing! '''Karrie: '''Where are you going to go? '''Mateo: '''Italy, Rome. '''Karrie: '''All the way over there! '''Mateo: '''Yup, this place has no meaning for me anymore. '''Karrie: '''Well I’m coming too. '''Becky: '''No, you aren’t! I still need you right now. Since I’m a super human now I need someone to train me. '''Karrie: '''Mateo, is it okay if she comes with me. '''Becky: '''What! I couldn’t possibly come with you. Oh wait a suit case is packed. '''Mateo: '''It’s fine with me but how did you know we were going. '''Becky: '''I was listening the whole time. '''Mateo: '''Alright well than I guess we are going to Italy. '''Karrie: '''So excited! I got to pack! I’ll be back over at midnight! '''Mateo: '''Alright! I’m going to say bye to my sister. … '''Kimberly: '''Ken? What are you doing here? '''Ken: '''My season is over. '''Harwell: '''That’s nice but Ken you need to meet your little sister, Abbi. '''Ken: '''Little sister? Abbi? When did this happen? '''Kimberly: '''Before you left. I wanted her to be a secret. ''( Abbi grows to be 8 years old ) 'Ken: '''Um what just happened? '''Abbi: '''Mom? Dad? '''Kimberly: '''Her first words! '''Abbi: '''I was a baby a second ago! What’s going on. '''Harwell: '''This is a super power! She is a super human already. '''Abbi: '''Super Power! Super Humans? Someone fill in the blanks. '''Mateo: '''Who is this? '''Kimberly: '''You’re sister. '''Mateo: '''Okay, stop playing! Who is this? '''Ken: '''She isn’t lying it’s Abbi. '''Abbi: '''Hey Mateo. '''Mateo: '''How is this possible? '''Harwell: '''Age Manipulation. '''Abbi: '''This stuff is really confusing me. ''( Abbi grows to the age of 15 ) 'Abbi: '''Whoa! Things seem more clearer to me. '''Mateo: '''Is she just going to grow until she dies? '''Harwell: '''Not exactly. Whatever age she thinks of that’s the age she will age too. '''Mateo: '''That’s sweet! '''Abbi: '''I want to stay the age 15! Someone try to help me. '''Mateo: '''If you don’t mind, I could train Abbi to become a mature teen. '''Harwell: '''You have to become mature to train someone, Mateo. '''Mateo: '''Want to get knocked on the ground again. '''Harwell: '''Is that a threat? '''Mateo: '''I think it is. ''( Mateo generates an energy blast and Harwell tries to absorb Mateo’s powers ) 'Mateo: '''Not going to happen! ''( Mateo flips ) 'Ken: '''Guys! Stop! ''( Karrie walks in with her luggage ) 'Karrie: '''I’m ready to leave! '''Abbi: '''Leave where? '''Karrie: '''Oh, hey. Who is this? '''Abbi: '''I’m Mateo’s sister. '''Karrie: '''Abbi? How are you a teenager? '''Abbi: '''I guess I’m a super human that has age manipulation powers. '''Karrie: '''What! That’s so cool! We are going to be best friends. '''Abbi: '''So where were you going again? '''Karrie: '''Mateo and I are going to Italy. '''Kimberly: '''Italy! Isn’t that a little far. '''Mateo: '''I need a break from people like dad. '''Harwell: '''I need a time to rest from you. '''Mateo: '''Don’t you think leaving me in danger was enough rest. '''Harwell: '''The way you are acting I think I need more. '''Mateo: '''Well consider your wish granted. Let’s go Karrie! Bye Abbi ''( Mateo kisses Abbi’s cheek ) 'Mateo: '''Take care of yourself Abbi. '''Abbi: '''Bye Mateo. Have fun in Italy. '''Mateo: '''Bye Mom! ''( Mateo and Karrie leave ) '''… ( Early in the morning ) Mateo: 'The first day in Italy! '''Karrie: '''Yeah! That was a great night! '''Mateo: '''Whoa! How did you get in my bed. '''Karrie: '''Don’t you remember? '''Mateo: ' Did we have sex? '''Karrie: '''You bet we did! Best night ever! '''Mateo: '''Was I drinking? '''Karrie: '''Yeah, you had a couple of shots last night. '''Mateo: '''That’s just perfect. Where is Becky? '''Karrie: '''The other room sleeping probably. '''Mateo: '''Oh. I better call my fam—never mind I don’t want anything to do with them. '''Karrie: '''No, you should call at least Abbi '''Mateo: '''Alright, I will. … '''Abbi: ''( Phone rings ) What the! Hello? Oh hey Mateo! I was just sleeping. '''Mateo on Phone: '''Hey Abbi! How is it over there? '''Abbi: '''It’s great but I think I am aging in my sleep. '''Mateo on Phone: '''That’s not good! '''Abbi: '''I had a dream about being a child again. I woke up and my pants were wet. '''Mateo on Phone: '''Yikes, maybe you should see a teacher at the Super Humans Academy. '''Abbi: '''There is an academy? '''Mateo on Phone: '''Yeah, I think I should maybe come home after all. '''Abbi: '''You don’t have to come home for me. '''Mateo on Phone: '''Are you sure? I will come home if I need too. '''Abbi: '''I am fine! Well I’m tired so I’m going back to bed. '''Mateo on Phone: '''Alright! Bye! … ''( In a secret house ) '''Chris: '''Now that Mateo is separated it’s time for me to get my revenge on the Black Family! Once and for all!